Endoscopes (including colonoscopes) are known which have an insertion tube which is insertable within a patient. The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. Medical devices, such as a medical snare, are part of an endoscopic system and are insertable into the working channel(s) of the insertion tube of the endoscope and are translatable to extend from the distal end portion for medical treatment. Other medical devices are known which use a manually-pulled pull wire, surrounded by a flexible sheath connected to a handle, to articulate an end effector about a pivot pin.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instrument handles and improved medical instruments having a handle.